


Some Precious Alone Time

by smalazzboi



Series: Cupcest Stuff [8]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalazzboi/pseuds/smalazzboi
Summary: Takes place after chapter 2 of Caught





	Some Precious Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after chapter 2 of Caught

They had to really start sneaking around. Going out on walks, promising Elder Kettle that they were just going by the brook to catch some fish, but instead making their way to a secluded clearing in the forest where they could be alone. Sitting in the back corner seats in the theater where the dark concealed their hand-holding and the sounds of the movie disguised their kissing. Rushed touches in an alleyway or behind the shops, or waiting for as long as it took to get the house to themselves. As long as they kept it secret and under wraps, they could do whatever they wanted with each other. 

They lied naked and tangled together on the mat in the bathroom, kissing and confident that they had a good few hours to themselves. The shower was on as hot as it could get and the steam filling the room made their chests tighten up, pulling away from one another every so often to get a big breath of air. 

“You really couldn’t wait until we got in the shower?” Mugman teased as Cuphead broke the kiss to take a gulp of air. He squeaked as Cuphead descended down on him again, cutting off his jeers with a hard and demanding kiss. Their bodies were slick with sweat from their embrace and the steam combined, and Cuphead ran his hands along his brother’s lithe body, fingers brushing over his nipples. He pinched one of the buds and rolled his fingers around it, chuckling as Mugman whined and arched his back. 

“Well if you’re so eager to get wet, we should get off the floor…” Cuphead said, still playing with his brother’s chest. Mugman huffed and pushed him off, getting up and turning the temperature of the water down to a comfortable level. He pulled the curtain back and stepped in, a pleasing tingle running down his back at the warm water hitting him. He beckoned Cuphead over with a crook of his finger, and the red boy growled playfully before stepping in after him and closing the curtain. Caught off guard as the water pelted him in the face, he found himself pushed against the wall. Mugman pinned his arms above his head and kissed at the side of his face and along the rim of his head, before moving lower and nipping at his chest and stomach. Cuphead was shaking with excitement as Mugs kissed lower still, moving so he was on his knees with the water slamming onto his back.  
He held Cup’s thighs to stop them shaking as he pressed soft kisses to his groin and gently licked at the head of his cock. Cuphead was urging him to hurry up, trying to hump into his mouth, whispering pleas that could barely be heard over the rush of the water. 

“Ugh, Mugsy, come on already!” 

Mugman pulled off and grinned before shoving Cuphead's thighs back until they were trapped between his hands and the shower wall. Cup squirmed, unable to thrust in his brother's grip. "Gotta have patience Cup, you're such a brat." Mug licked the tip of Cup's cock before taking him in deeper again. Cuphead threw his head back and it clinked loudly against the wall. He hissed through his teeth as Mugman took him in deeper, deeper still, until his big blue nose was pressed up against Cuphead’s tummy. He swallowed around him and Cuphead’s moan bounced off the tile walls and around the bathroom and he clapped a hand over his mouth. 

“God,” he choked out. “I love it when you do that…” 

Mugman breathed out a little laugh against Cuphead’s belly and swallowed again. Cuphead’s legs almost completely gave out on him, and he would have sunk to the shower floor if Mugman weren’t holding so tightly on his thighs. He pulled away and started a gentle rhythm, making his brother writhe and whine against the wall. He could tell that Cuphead was close by the way he gripped tight onto the rim of his head and he pulled away, Cuphead making frustrated noises of protest. Mugman gently stood himself back up on shaky, excited legs and kiss Cuphead hard and passionate before clinking their heads together and whispering to him. 

“Fuck me?” 

It was an invitation that Cuphead wholeheartedly accepted. He reached around his brother’s body and spread his ass, gently circling his finger around his hole. Mugman took in a small gasp and kissed Cuphead again, groaning as the finger applied a slight pressure. He fumbled to open a little jar of vaseline for Cuphead so his busy hands didn’t have to stop their work. Cuphead purred appreciatively and scooped some onto his finger before gently pressing it inside of Mugman, both boy’s breath hitching. Now it was Mugman’s turn to be impatient. 

“Hurry up…” He said quietly into Cuphead’s shoulder as he was fingered. Cuphead chuckled and added another finger scissoring them to stretch Mugs out. Mugman had to support himself wholly on his brother so he didn’t fall down as he was stretched. “Nnnnff…. fuck, Cuppy, please…” 

Cuphead left a little kiss on Mugman’s head. “Turn around for me.”

Mugman obeyed, the boys switching places so Mug could brace himself against the wall as Cuphead pressed the tip of his cock against his hole and almost effortlessly slipped inside. Both boys gasped and tried to catch their breath before continuing, Mugman taking the initiative to grind back against Cup, signaling him that it was okay to move. Cuphead huffed in thanks and started a slow, gentle rhythm, his hands firmly on his sibling’s ass, kneading the soft flesh under his fingers. Mugman groaned as Cuphead started to thrust, the hissing of the showerhead paling in comparison to his own sighs and moans. 

“Faster…” He whimpered out hoping Cuphead heard him over the roar of the water. Evidently he did, as he picked up the pace, starting to slam hard and fast into Mugman. Mug squeaked and tried to grab onto something to ground himself, but his hands slipped off the slick shower wall and he whined in overstimulation as Cuphead reached forward and took Mug’s cock in his hand. 

“Fuck, M-mugsy…” Cuphead sighed out heavily, angling himself and his thrusts just so to get as deep inside Mugman as he could. The other boy cried out as Cuphead struck that sweet bundle of nerves inside of him and he wished more than ever that he had something to grab onto. 

“Ah-! G-god, Cuppy-!” He called out, barely able to speak as moans threatened to invade his words. “Right there… j-just like that!” 

Both boy’s moans grew in tempo and volume as Cuphead went as fast and hard as he could, pounding into his brother’s tight hole and hearing his sweet moans muffled by the tile wall. A jagged whimper let Mugman know he was close. Mugman felt his heart light up. 

“Nnn… cum inside…” He breathed out struggling to talk. Cuphead moaned in thanks and gripped his free hand hard onto Mug’s hip as he stilled and emptied himself inside of him. Mugman shuddered at the warm feeling of his brother finishing in his ass and bucked into the hand on his cock, spilling himself onto it and onto the shower wall. 

They caught their breath before Cuphead pulled out, Mugman letting out a soft whine at the emptiness. 

“Fuck…” Cuphead sighed after a few minutes. “Now we really need a shower… huh?” 

Mugman laughed breathlessly. “Yeah, and better make it quick..” He said, thinking of just how long they’d been in the bathroom. “I don’t know how much… time we have alone.”

Cuphead grabbed the bar of soap off the side of the tub and lathered it between his hands. “Better get started before the water gets cold, then.” 

Mugman nodded and took the soap himself, getting it sudsy in his hands and putting it down, both boys moving to wash each other instead of themselves. They put their hands on each other’s shoulders but didn’t move otherwise, until Cuphead pulled the other into a tight hug. They stood there embracing until the water turned icy.


End file.
